Je t'aime, moi n'en plus (Amour Sucré)
by rosie-Lagaffe
Summary: J'ai fait un AMV pour la présentation, si c'est impossible de voir le lien, rendez vous sur ma page de profil pour le voir. /watch?v 706Mh5pGDjY Rainting T pour l'instant, car il y a des possibilités de passer en M Ps: le personnage principal de ma fiction s'appelle Lana Wood en gros c'est une sucrette :D
1. Chapter 1

**Je t'aime, moi n'en plus**

* * *

**Prologue**

Et si on commençait cette histoire par quelque chose de totalement banal, pas de "il était une fois " il n'y aurait pas de conte de fées ici, même si par moments on va s'en approcher.

Dans la capitale de l'Angleterre vivait une jeune femme de dix-sept ans Lana Wood qui venait de passer deux années loin des siens.  
Elle était partie de son plein gré dans l'espoir de vivre de ces passions, la musique et l'art, mais très vite cette grande ville l'a dépassé et même si tout y était pour la faire rêver, elle ne voulait qu'une seule chose rentrée chez elle.  
Ses parents avaient toujours été des personnes occupées, Pierre Wood le père était pilote d'avion dans une grande compagnie « air Fly »et Sarah Wood la mère était hôtesse de l'air. Les parents de Lana s'étaient rencontrés, il y a vingt ans sur un vol et depuis, il ne c'était plus quitté. Aussi difficile que c'était pour ces deux-là d'être séparé, ils n'avaient pas eu énormément d'hésitation à accepter le choix de leur fille d'aller vivre à l'étranger pour ces études.  
Lana se demandait parfois qui de ses parents et d'elle était les plus adultes, ils étaient même allés jusqu'à lui dire « ne te fait aucun souci princesse, on aura toujours les fêtes pour se voir » leur métier ne leur permettant pas de prendre des vacances aux même périodes que leur fille, ils ont pensé qu'elle serait enchantée de cette petite proposition, mais c'était tout le contraire.  
Lana était donc très heureuse de reprendre un rythme scolaire de base, se lever tous les matins dans son lit et voir ses parents, prendre le petit-déjeuner avec eux, pour ensuite se diriger vers son lycée calmement, se connaissant elle se disait plutôt « en courant ».  
Lana avait un léger conflit d'intérêts avec les réveils, donc elle avait signé un contrat avec les horloges pour qu'il ne sonne jamais à l' rentrerait le soir exténué, prête à raconter toutes ces mésaventures à ses parents, seulement pour faire la conversation et garderait pour elle toute information qu'elle jugerait trop personnel de partager, sa devise « Donner l'impression aux parents que vous partagez votre vie avec eux, tout en gardon des cartes en mains ».  
Lana venait d'arrivée dans sa maison à New York, elle avait pensé à tout un tas chose pendant son vol et le trajet en voiture jusque-là, elle s'attendait à recevoir un accueil chaleureux et bruyant, mais seul le silence lui répondit. Ses parents avaient l'air absent, une fois de plus, elle referma la porte de la maison derrière elle et sans prendre la peine de traîner ces bagages à sa suite, elle fit rapidement le tour de celle-ci. Mais il n'y avait personne, elle se dirigea alors vers sa chambre avec l'espoir fou que ses parents lui faisaient une simple farce. Ils c'étaient vu qu'à Noël et un mois pendant l'été en deux ans, le calculent était rapide, deux mois et deux Noëls, la belle affaire.  
Une fois la porte de sa chambre ouverte, elle alluma d'un coup sec la lumière et rien, le vide le néon, elle souffla bruyamment, se traîna jusqu'à son lit et se jeta dessus les bras et les jambes en étoile. Quand elle sentit soudain quelque chose contre son dos, elle se redressa et saisit l'objet. Une fois dans ses mains elle l'identifia comme une enveloppe, elle l'ouvrit.

**Rendez vous sur ma page profil avant de lire la suite pour le lien image  
**

**très importe à lire avant la suite****.**

Lana était folle de rage, comment l'État avait pu laisser des personnes comme eux devenir des parents « papa et maman » la bonne blague, c'était deux enfants qui en mit au monde un enfant et qui les a battus niveau maturité assez rapidement.  
Ces amis londoniens c'était moqué d'elle quand elle avait expliqué la raison de son retour à New York, elle commençait à se dire qu'ils avaient raison. Quel genre d'adolescente qui venait de recevoir l'indépendance, voulait la rendre aussi rapidement. Lana se disait qu'elle était folle, d'avoir mis sa vie entre parenthèses pour des personnes si égoïstes.  
Qu'est-ce que c'était ce papier rose effrayons, elle avait passé l'âge. C'était encore là une preuve de la superbe maturité de ses parents. Lana était malgré tout contente de revoir sa tante, elles ont toujours été proches, c'est même grâce à Kira qu'elle avait découvert sa passion pour l'art et la musique, sa tante travaillait dans un cirque comme trapéziste et parfois comme danseuse contorsionniste, elle brillait de mille feux sur scène et involontairement ou justement à force d'avoir à charge Lana dans les pieds, elle avait fini par lui donner le même attrait pour le spectacle.  
Une chose était positive elle n'avait pas à défaire ces bagages, son vol était pour ce soir dix-neuf heures, elle avait quatre heures à tuer. Ses parents avaient eu l'intelligence de penser à l'inscrire au lycée, même si elle était certaine que c'était sa tante qui c'était chargé de tout.  
Elle n'allait pas se sentir trop seule là-bas, car elle s'y était fait une amie, sa meilleure amie maintenant il y a trois ans, elle était totalement déjantée et c'est ce qui la rendait si unique, elles avaient gardé le contact et échangeaient régulièrement pour ne pas dire tous les jours, sur Skype ou autres.  
Elle n'allait rien lui dire de son arrivée, à « Sweet Diamond » et irait directement la voir pour lui faire la surprise, elle lui donnerait par la même occasion ces souvenirs en mains propres, la ville de sa tante était très originale, mais quasiment tout dans cette ville l'était, le voisinage, les personnes, tout, son séjour promettait d'être intéressant.

* * *

**Alors ce prologue qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?**  
**Vous voulez la suite ?**  
**Est ce que la lettre est tout de même lisible ?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 1 Sweet Diamond**

**Image **

Lien sur mon profile un conseil ouvré une second page avec mon profil à côté :)

Lana venait enfin d'arrivée à en France à l'aéroport de Sweet Diamond, par contre elle n'avait pas pu fermer l'œil de la nuit pendant le vol, qui avait duré quasiment huit heures, la voila qui arrivait aux petit aurores vers cinq heures du matin dans la ville de sa tante, les yeux cernés, à attendre que ces bagages arrivent.  
Elle était certaine que ceux-ci étaient déjà passés devant elle mais vu son état de fatigue, elle avait dû les louper. Elle rêvait d'un bon lit, elle n'avait pas appelé sa tante pour venir la chercher à l'aéroport et elle se demandait pourquoi elle avait été si bête.  
Ces bagages apparurent finalement devant elle. Elle chargea ces cinq bagages sur la repose bagages prévue à cet effet et se dirigea vers la sortie.

Pendant qu'elle traversait l'aéroport, elle remarqua de l'agitation vers les portes de sortie, elle souffla et ce dit que si c'était un accident ou autres, elle devrait peut-être attendre et ne serait pas rentré avant longtemps, au moins ça lui laisserait peut-être le temps d'appeler sa tante et de se poser sur un des canapés moelleux qui l'appelaient dans le hall.  
Quand elle arriva enfin près de l'attroupement elle remarqua qu'une femme avec un costume étrange dansait magnifiquement bien au centre de la foule, le costume mis à part, chaque mouvement était bien interprété, un mélange de danse contemporaine et de danse classique.  
La personne semblait flotter et captivait assez bien l'audimat autour d'elle. Lana ne pouvait pas résister à un bon spectacle, sa fatigue semblait tout d'un coup avoir disparu, elle imaginait déjà la mélodie qu'elle avait dans la tête et comment elle allait l'interpréter quand soudain, quelque chose chez la femme attira son attention.  
Elle s'est faufilé un chemin à travers la foule pour voir de plus près la femme. Quand soudain celle-ci l'attrapa par le bras et ce mis à la faire danser sur un tango endiablé, Lana connaissait les pas de cette chanson vu qu'elle l'avait apprise avec sa tante pour la construction de son dossier d'inscription, pour son école à Londres.

**Chanson**

Elle ne pensa pas tout de suite à comment la femme connaissait la chanson et à quel moment la première musique avait pris fin, elle dansa tout simplement sur le rythme, se laissant être la cape de la femme devant elle, car c'était le B.A.B.A de cette danse, la femme devait agir comme une cape pour l'homme qui la conduisait, même si cette interprétation n'était pas vraiment vraie dans ce cas de figure-ci.  
C'était une danse assez sensuelle qui mélange passion, désir, et pas mal d'autre lot d'émotions mais c'était déjà super dur pour elle d'être dans cet état d'esprit avec sa tante, mais avec cette femme déguisée dans cette tenue qui plus ait, c'était encore plus pénible. Lana avait une folle envie de rire, mais elle resta professionnelle jusqu'au bout et termina la chanson sans trop de mal. À la fin de leur prestation une ovation c'est élever autour d'elles et la femme lui parla enfin.

« Coucou ma Lana !  
- Tatie ?

- Tatie Kira ?  
- Eh bien oui, tu as d'autres tantes qui s'appelle comme ça ?  
- Mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait à tes cheveux...  
- Oui ma puce toi aussi tu m'as manqué...  
- ... et c'est quoi cette tenue étrange ?  
- Tu va bien, tu as fait bon voyages, tes parents, ton encore laissé livrer à toi-même ...  
- Stop tata et si en parlait chacune à notre tour ! »

**Image 2**

Lana répondit comme elle put à sa tante, en essayons au maximum de répondre dans l'autre de ces questions, Kira lui apprit que pour ces cheveux c'était pour son nouveau jeu de scène, qu'elle avait accentué sa couleur et que le costume et bien c'était pour lui souhaiter la bienvenue à Sweet Diamond comme il se doit.  
Lana n'avait pas vraiment pus suivre la suite de la conversation parce qu'elle c'était rapidement endormi, elle se souvenait assez vaguement d'être allé au lit mais sans plus.

Lana venait d'ouvrir les yeux et elle mit quelques minutes à se remettre en tête qu'elle n'était pas dans sa chambre à Londres, ni dans celle à New York. Elle se leva et observa la pièce et sourit, sa tante n'avait rien touché depuis trois ans.  
C'était toujours les même meubles, les mêmes peluches et le même voisinage, Lana avança vers la porte pour sortir quand elle observa son reflet dans le miroir, son mascara avait coulé et lui faisait des ombres noirs sous les yeux, ces cheveux lui promettaient une séance de torture pendant qu'elle se coifferait.  
Tout semblait à sa place dans sa chambre sauf elle, elle pouffa ouvrit la porte et prit quelques secondes à se rappeler que la salle de bain était face à sa chambre et y pénétra pour se faire un brin de toilette. Un brin de toilette qui c'est transformer en douche, épilation, shampoing etc.  
Mais Lana qui n'avait pas prévu de prendre une douche tout de suite n'avait pas emmené ces vêtements avec elle, donc c'est sur la pointe des pieds qu'elle a traversé le petit morceau de couleur qui la menait à sa chambre pour s'habiller.  
Pendant qu'elle se dépêchait de trouver des sous-vêtements dans sa valise, qu'elle avait s'en doute éventrée la veille au soir pour trouver son pyjama, vu son état actuel, elle se sentit comme observer. Elle mis rapidement un short puis un débardeur, attacha ces cheveux, elle s'approcha de sa fenêtre, et vit sur le balcon d'en face un garçon de dos qui s'en allait.  
Lana ne savait pas ce que ce garçon avait pu voir, mais une chose était sûre, elle espérait qu'il n'avait rien vu de gênant pour elle, elle ce promis mentalement d'en toucher quelques mots à sa tante, au cas où elle connaîtrait l'identité des propriétaires de la maison face à la leur et s'ordonna mentalement de ne plus oublier de tirer ces rideaux avant de faire quoi que ce soit qui la mettrait à nu ou la ferais passer par une exhibitionniste.

Une fois dans la cuisine Lana discuta avec entrain avec sa tante qui était en pleine répétition d'un nouveau show, Lana l'aida avec beaucoup de joie après tout, sa tante était sa plus grande idole.  
Alors que cela faisait une demi heure qu'elle s'entraînait le téléphone fixe sonna.

« Allô répondit Lana  
- Ma princesse c'est maman, je vois que tu es bien arrivée chez ta tante.  
- Oui maman et j'ai encore une fois de plus remarqué que vous n'étiez pas là, pour me souhaiter un bon retour.  
- Oh mon bébé, maman et papa son désoler, on ne pensait pas que sa te ferait souffrir autant !  
Sarah Wood ce mit à pleurer au téléphone et comme à son habitude, elle essayait de faire culpabiliser sa fille.  
- Princesse tu viens encore de faire pleurer ta mère lui dit son père.  
- Papa ne t'en mêle pas tu veux, tu es dans le même cas qu'elle !  
- Mais bébé... »

Kira voyons que sa nièce allait encore se disputer avec ses parents lui prit le combiné des mains et continua la discutions avec sa sœur et son beau-frère.  
Puis une fois la conversation téléphonique terminée, elle expliqua à Lana qu'elle devrait aller toutes les deux acheter les dernières fournitures qu'il lui manquait, car elle commençait les cours demain matin.  
Lana ne savait pas si elle devait être heureuse ou bien triste, l'idée d'arrivée après une semaine de rentrée comme la petite nouvelle, n'était pas vraiment une idée qui la faisait sauter au plafond. Mais comme à son habitude elle fit vite disparaître ses doutes le temps de leur petit viré shopping, elle aurait assez de la nuit pour stresser et de toute manière elle ne pourrait pas éviter les choses, donc autant les affronter de front.

* * *

**Hâte de savoir ce que vous pensez de se chapitre, vous avez une idées du garçon au balcon ?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 2 Sweet Amoris**

Lana dormait tranquillement dans son lit quand son téléphone s'est mis à sonner.

« Allô ?  
- Ma chérie c'est Tata !  
- Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'appelles au lieu de montée tata ?  
- Peut-être parce que je ne suis pas à la maison et que moi je me suis levé à l'heure pour aller travailler !  
- Tatie de quoi tu parles... il n'est pas encore... Oh mon Dieu »  
Lana regarda l'heure sur son téléphone huit heures trente, elle allait être en retard, c'est certain, elle devait être au lycée à neuf heures et le temps qu'elle se prépare, choisisse ces vêtements et s'assure d'avoir tout ce qu'il lui fallait pour la journée, ça lui prendrait au moins une heure.  
Kira de son côté était morte de rire, elle se doutait que sa nièce allait encore être en retard et elle avait trouvé amusant de l'appeler à cette heure-ci, elle l'imaginait déjà courir dans tous les sens.  
Kira adorait sa nièce mais c'était plus fort qu'elle, elle adorait encore plus lui faire des blagues et la voir en difficulté pour son plus grand bonheur.  
Lana venait de sortir de la douche et encore une fois, elle ne prit pas la peine de prendre des vêtements avec elle dans la douche et s'habilla devant sa fenêtre, le rideau était tiré, mais la transparence de ceux-ci ne cachait pas grand-chose et son voisin inconnu, ne se gênait pas de regarder ce qu'elle lui offrait.  
Lana vota pour une tenue décontractée un short, une tunique turquoise, un gilet noir et des bottines. Elle ne voulait pas trop en faire et en même temps elle avait fait de petit effort. C'était un des seuls conseils de sa mère qu'elle appliquait « une femme doit toujours donner l'impression de ne pas faire d'effort pour être belle et si ça fonctionne, elle aura tout gagné »

**Image**

Son sac sous le bras, elle descendit les escaliers deux par deux, tout en faisons en sorte d'éviter de se rompre le cou comme elle pouvait avec ces talons. Le petit déjeuner était près, elle but son verre de lait, pris une petite bouteille de jus d'orange dans l'un des placards de la cuisine, coinça une tartine au beurre d'arachide dans sa bouche et sortie dans le garage chercher sa voiture.  
Le soleil était encore au rendez-vous en ce mois de septembre, Lana fut rassurée par le choix de sa tenue. Elle n'était plus vraiment stressée d'être la petite nouvelle, mais plutôt gêner d'arriver en retard pour son premier jour, d'après ce que sa meilleure amie lui avait dit, de la directrice de cette école, elle était vraiment effrayante en colère.  
Lana n'avait pas eu le temps d'aller voir sa meilleure amie la veille et elle espérait en avoir le temps aujourd'hui, si tout se passait bien.

Une fois dans sa voiture, elle roula jusqu'à son lycée et au bout de dix minutes, elle était garée dans le parking emménager pour les élèves. Arrivé devant la porte d'entrée qui menait au couloir du lycée, un garçon aux cheveux rouges la bouscula sans s'excuser, et continua son chemin vers le font du couloir, ont laissant échapper d'énormes quantités de jurons.  
Lana secoua la tête et avança dans le couloir et vit à sa droite, une inscription sur une porte "salle des délégués", elle toqua mais personne ne lui répondit, mais au moment où elle retenta sa chance, la sonnerie du lycée retentis, il était déjà dix heures, Lana s'était forcée à ne pas regarder l'heure mais là, elle savait qu'elle était foutue.  
Le couloir s'est rempli assez rapidement d'élève et une musique est montée des hauts parleurs au-dessus d'eux.

« Bonjour, bande de taré, ici votre oratrice préférer, Peggy, je viens vous apporter des nouvelles toutes fraîches...  
- Peggy surveille ton langage, il... Une voix d'homme venait de s'élever des enceintes  
- Je parle comme je veux Jade, je n'ai pas de leçon à recevoir d'un, sniffeur de fleur ! »

Lana étouffa un fou rire et elle n'était pas la seule, plusieurs élèves dans le couloir étaient dans la même situation qu'elle. Cette Peggy n'avait pas sa langue dans la poche en dirait bien.

« Enfin bref, pardon pour l'interruption, Jade n'a pas eu sa dose de spore. »

Il eut des éclats de rires à nouveau dans le couloir et cette fois c'était un fou rire collectif et sonore, Lana n'avait pas le courage de plaindre le garçon nommé Jade, mais d'un certain côté Peggy ne semblait pas réellement le détester.

« Les informations du jour sont : nous allons avoir...  
- Une nouvelle élève ! Le coupa Jade  
- Tu te venges c'est ça ?  
- Pas du tout, je fais mon boulot, tout simplement moi !  
- Qu'est ce que tu insinues...  
- Enfin bref, tout ça pour vous dire qu'elle s'appelle Lana Wood et devrait partager l'année avec nous, donc nous lui souhaitons la bienvenue ...  
- Dans ce lycée de barge. enchaîna Peggy franchement contrarié de se faire piquer la vedette  
- Nous avons préparé une chanson parce que tu risques, un peu d'être la star du moment, un peu comme sur un podium et une playlist just for you Lana dit Jade en lançons la musique.  
- C'est bon, monsieur le beau parleur, je peux en placé une »

**Vidéo**

Lana était touchée par l'attention qu'ils lui faisaient, qui plus est elle adorait cette chanson, et c'était une playlist sur une artiste qu'elle admirait beaucoup. Que demandé de plus, son moral était remonté d'un blog, faudrait qu'elle pense à les remercier.  
Puis quelqu'un lui demanda de se pousser de la porte, c'était une voix masculine, et quand elle se retourna son regard se posa sur un garçon blond assez mignon. Il la cherchait et elle lui expliqua qu'elle était en retard, à cause d'une panne de réveil. Il la rassura car la directrice n'étant pas présente aujourd'hui, elle avait évité la guerre et qu'il lui ferait la visite lui-même.  
Décidément la journée semblait prendre un tournons agréable, le garçon se nommait Nathaniel, il était délégué, mais ça Lana l'avait compris rien qu'à sa posture, il la fit entrer dans la salle, et la fit signer un tas de papiers et lui donna son planning ainsi qu'un plan du lycée, en expliquant que « les nouveaux se perdaient souvent ».  
Après les trente minutes de pose qu'il avait le matin, il la guida vers leur salle de classe, Nathaniel présenta Lana à son professeur d'anglais monsieur Martin, et la laissa se présenter seul au reste de la classe, pendant qu'il reprenait sa place au premier rang. Lana se retint de rire, il avait vraiment tout du premier de la classe.

« Bonjour, je m'appelle Lana Wood, je viens de New York, quoique j'aie vécu à Londres pendant trois ans avant de venir ici, merci pour l'accueil de tout à l'heure, j'espère que nous devrions tous de bon copain»

Après son discours, les autres applaudirent et chacun se leva et se présenta à elle également.  
Nathaniel lui avait expliqué que les classes ne comptaient jamais plus de dix élèves, car la directrice considérait que moins il y avait d'élève plus il était facile pour les professeurs d'apprendre correctement les choses au jeune, donc elle ne fut pas surprise d'être avec si peu de monde. Elle était d'ailleurs dans la classe de la fameuse Peggy de la radio qui était assise entre un garçon assez excentrique Alexy et un autre à la dégaine de militaire Kentin.  
Nathaniel quant à lui était entouré d'une fille nommée Mélody et l'autre Iris, Lana cherchait une place du regard quand Alexy lui fit signe de venir à la table à sa gauche. Une fois assise celui-ci se pencha et lui murmura discrètement.

« Je te laisse la fenêtre, c'est le meilleur endroit pendant les cours de monsieur Martin pour respirer. Lana l'observa sans comprendre  
- Tu verras bien assez tôt...  
- Il fait quelque chose d'étrange ?  
- Mademoiselle Wood. L'interpella monsieur Martin en ce dirigeant vers elle soudainement  
- Oui monsieur !  
- Est-ce que mon cours vous ennuie déjà ? Dit-il en se penchons vers elle »

Lana venait de comprendre ce que voulait lui dire Alexy, qui à la vue de son expression retenait un énorme fou rire, la particularité de monsieur Martin était le fait qu'il semblait ce baigné dans de l'eau de Cologne, donc à distante ça allait encore, mais de trop près il était difficile de se rappeler comment respirer.

**Image**

Les deux heures de cour en filer comme une flèche et comme si Lana avait toujours été là, c'est tout naturellement que ces nouveaux camarades surtout Alexy, l'ont emmené manger avec eux, quand ils ont vu qu'elle se dirigeait vers la cantine du lycée.

« Si j'étais toi je n'irais pas manger là-dedans  
- Pourquoi, je suis demi-pensionnaire dit Lana surprise  
- À tes risques et périls lui murmura Peggy qui s'est dirigée ensuite vers les grilles du lycée

- Ne t'inquiète pas Lana tu n'as qu'à venir manger avec nous. Lui dit Kentin  
- Merci mais...  
- Si tu n'as pas assez d'argent, on t'avancera et tu nous le rendras la prochaine fois. Lui dit tout souriant Alexy  
- Merci. »

Ils se sont ensuite dirigé vers la sortie pour aller manger au restaurant café près du lycée. Arrivé à destination, il y avait déjà un attroupement de jeune qui passait commande, Lana c'était alors vraiment imaginer que la cuisine de la cantine devait réellement être immangeable pour que 80% du lycée semble manger à l'extérieur.  
Peggy était déjà installée à une table avec un garçon aux cheveux verts, Alexy l'informa que c'était jade la petite amie de Peggy, puis il y avait Nathaniel, Melody et Iris à une seconde table, ils sont donc allé s'installer également, quand Lana à remarquer le garçon qui l'avait bousculé un peu plus tôt. Elle n'osa pas demander à Alexy comment il s'appelait et prit le chemin du comptoir avec eux. Mais comme le destin fait mal les choses, le garçon aux cheveux rouges se planta devant elle et avant même de réfléchir elle lui a balancé.

« Surtout ne te gêne pas ! Le mec se retourne, la regarde comme ci c'était une extraterrestre  
- C'est à moi que tu parles gamine !  
- Oui je ne vois personne d'autre, d'aussi mal élevé que toi. Lana savait que c'était une mauvaise idée, qu'elle dévoile cette partie de son caractère aussi tôt, mais elle ne supportait pas le comportement de ce type.  
- Tu as l'air d'avoir la langue bien pendue, en plus d'être une miss exhibitionniste ! Lui sourit Castiel de toutes ces dents »

Mais il quitta tout de même sa place face à Lana et alla au bout de la file en riant. Lana était quant à elle rouge écrevisse, elle venait de la pire manière qui soit de rencontrer, son fameux voyeur et qui plus ait Alexy et les autres élèves dans le restaurant avaient tout entendu de leur querelle, et s'interrogeaient déjà tous sur leurs relations.  
La fin de la journée promettait d'être longue, mais étrangement personne n'était venue l'interroger, ni même aller voir le fameux Castiel, qu'Alexy c'était fait un plaisir de lui décrire, ainsi que les membres de sa table.

À la fin de la journée Lana se pressa de rentrer en ruminant, ne se sentons pas d'humeur d'aller voir sa meilleure amie dans cet état. Une partie d'elle avait envie de tuer Castiel et l'autre de se cacher dans un trou. Ce mec en l'espace de deux jours à Sweet Diamonds venait de lui faire, faire l'ascenseur émotionnel. Elle espérait juste que demain, elle n'entendrait plus parlé de tout ça, c'était sans compter sur Peggy qui enquêtait déjà sur l'affaire.

* * *

**Alors ce nouveau chapitre, quelles sont vos impressions ?**


End file.
